


Jared  y un porta ligas

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, huellas en el techo, limiesa de la carabana, porta ligas, y una vista de jared siendo jodido sobre un ventanal d eun solo sentido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANDOOM: RPS<br/>paring. Jared/Jensen.<br/>ESTADO: terminado.<br/>ranquing. nc- 18.<br/>descargo de responsabilidades: los niños solo se pertenecen a si mismos y a kripke por que es obvio que los tiene amenazados para continuar trabajando con ellos, por eso pusieron a castiel en esa posición.<br/>Resumen: Jared es curioso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared  y un porta ligas

Jared de verdad tiene que limpiar su tráiler, es un total asco, la ropa esta tirada por todo lados - sucia, limpia - sin mencionar la comida o los Dvd’s y cada vídeo juego que se le cruzo por la cabeza jugar esa semana, solo habían pasado siete días desde la ultima limpieza, aunque en realidad fue una maniobra esconderlo todo en su armario, el cual reventó de cosas a mitad de semana y que solo empeoro el desorden ya acumulado.

 

Ayer vino Genevieve a “visitarle” y lo reto por el desorden, luego se lo monto en medio de la sala, porque era el único lugar mas o menos decente para follar, pero hace un rato nomas Jensen quiso entrar a tomarse una birras con el y al ver todo eso dado vuelta, puso el grito en el cielo y le dijo que si no lo ordenaba, podía irse olvidándose de su regalo de cumpleaños.

 

Y como era mañana, y ya era de noche y Gen no estaba con el, porque por alguna razón se enojo y el no tiene ni idea de porque aun, y también estaba lejos de casa de sus padres, ese cumpleaños seria horrible; si Jen no lo festejaba con el y le daba un regalo o por mas que el regalo solo sean 20 kilos de gominolas... lo mínimo en su radar de dulces para que le regalen.

 

Así que se puso en marcha, lo primero era tirar la basura, tomo una enorme bolsa negra y empezó a juntar la comida podrida de días y rancia que estaba por doquier, bolsas de chucherías y refritos y todo lo que ya no sirviera por un caso o por otro.

 

Después recogió toda la ropa, ya no importaba si estaba limpia o no, le había pasado por encima miles de veces - la mitad de ellas con las botas de Sam llenas de barro - y quien sabe, que mas de sus perros, sacudió las telas de arañas de los rincones y miro el techo por ósmosis... quedándose un segundo perplejo, no sabe bien que lo llevo a ello, pero vio clarito las huella de Harley y se asusto, hizo nota mental de decirle a Kripke que le ayude a verificar que no estuviera poseída por demonios y que los mismos por no cruzar su desastrosa sala, la hicieran caminar por los techos.

 

Siguió barriendo y descontaminando el cuarto, abrió las ventanas y dejo que entrara aire para después perfumar el ambiente con esa cosa en forma de vara que se encienden y que Jensen le regala cada tanto, las cuales nunca usa. Así ya con las ventanas cerradas y dos horas después de intensa actividad limpiando, esta todo esta sudado, poniendo esas varillas con un platillo especial por toda la casa.

 

Satisfecho mira a su alrededor y se pregunta si su tráiler era tan grande como lo es ahora, se queda rascándose la cabeza intrigado en realidad y nota algo negro que esta metido entre los almohadones del sofá beige, se acerca a ver que es, parece algo como un elástico, lo mira detenidamente analizándolo antes de tocarlo y cuando esta seguro de que no es dañino - o algo que sea muy asqueroso - tira de el y un montón mas de esas tiritas elásticas salta de entre medio.

 

Lo mira ya sentado en el sofá y no tiene ni puta idea de lo que es, lo estira de todos lados, tiene cuatro de ellos y estos tienen un broche, después recuerda haberlo visto antes... ¡ah! ¡si! ¡Si!

Es de Gen, se lo puso la última vez que estuvieron juntos, osea hace un par de días o era una semana, ya ni se acordaba...

 

Se levanto para llamar a Jensen y lo siguió estirando, se lo llevo al vientre y lo estiro más. Esa cosa era muy elástica, pero no se acuerda si fue el quien se la quito a su mujer o no...La mira detenidamente y como si estuviera siendo observado, mira a todos lados y la deja sobre la mesa de la cocina, se saca la camiseta, la pone en el cesto de la ropa sucia, que mañana llevara a la tintorería y se va al reluciente y recién limpio baño, muy feliz y campante.

 

Ya salido del baño, prende la tele y ve un comercial aburridísimo, esta a punto de cambiar de canal cuando otro de ropa femenina erótica se le pasa por delante de los ojos, ve uno de esos que tenia Genevieve y se a olvidado en su tráiler, soltando el mando, se ajusta bien la toalla y se quita a medias el cabello largo y mojado de la cara, esta por agarrar el secador de pelo, cuando mira el liguero de reojo, trata de ignorarlo, y otra vez mira a todos lados, como si alguien mas le estuviera observando y no estuviera solo en ese enorme tráiler solito, muy solito.

 

Toma el secador, se seca el cabello lentamente, lo peina y esta a punto de llamar a Jensen y decirle que ya se ha limpiado todo el tráiler para que le felicite y le diga que le dará para su cumpleaños, en serio quiere gominolas, montones y montones de ellas. En especial las moraditas; le da hambre de pensar en los caramelos. 

 

Busca el teléfono y este esta justo al lado del liguero, lo toma de nuevo y lo estira, el liguero claro; le da vueltas y vueltas y la toalla se cae, la mira y mira el liguero y mira la toalla y mira el liguero y mira a su al rededor y sabe que esta solo, solito y que podría hacer cualquier monada y nadie la vería, así que toma mas firme el liguero, lo estira e introduce una pierna y luego otra, llevándolo hasta los huesos de su cadera, lo mira y no tiene idea de porque coño llaman a eso erótico.

 

Se va al espejo de la habitación y se mira y el solo se ve desnudo con esa cosa con puntillas negras de encaje, y detallitos en lasos rosa bebe pequeñitos, con un botoncito a tono, no le parecen eróticos para nada, recuerda que Gen tenia algo colgando o sostenido de esa tiritas que caen sobre su muslo, también recuerda no haber visto nada así cuando limpio.

 

Vuelve así de desnudo y con el liguero en la cintura y nota que es suave y que apenas hace presión sobre su cadera, llega al sofá y levanta los almohadones y encuentra un par de medias y una tanga.... ¿Gen se fue sin tanga? Piensa horrorizado, pero también piensa que le va a agarrar diarrea si pesca frío.

 

Acomoda el sillón y con las prendas en la mano, las observa detenidamente, y nota que las medias tienen unos detalles vintage y agujeritos con bordados en rosa y la tanga negra no tiene nada, es lisa y trasparente y el de verdad no recuerda haberle sacado nada de esto a Gen o habérsela follado con eso puesto.

 

Mira el techo y la patas de Harley le asustan un poco mas, se levanta y se sienta otra vez, tiene frío y mira las bragas y se mira su hombría y se pregunta si le entraran, su cara de inocencia se luce perfectamente entre el flequillo limpio, una clara interrogante llena su cabeza, y sin mas se prueba las braguillas trasparentes y negras, y ya que esta, se pone las medias que le quedan por encima de la rodilla o un poco mas y se le caen, no sabe porque, si tiene que llegar mas arriba y recuerda que para eso era el liguero, abrocha esas tiritas a las medias y estas ya no se caen.

 

Debería sentirse ridículo, pero ahora el liguero le aprieta un poco mas y no sabe si es por las medias o por que se encoge solo, la tanga es suavecita y estaba limpia, osea que Gen no la tuvo casi nada puesta, vuelve al espejo, viéndose de nuevo, se acomoda dentro de las bragas con su mano derecha y eso si es erótico, su miembro dormido apuchonadito dentro de las finas y trasparentes bragas y las medias le dan a esas largas piernas algo de ¿Sensualidad? Se pregunta con una mueca, se mira al espejo la expresión que puso por la pregunta y se descostilla de la risa el solo, solito como esta en su tráiler.

 

El teléfono suena y sale corriendo a ver quien es, en ese momento recuerda que no ha llamado a Jensen y este se enojara por ello, toma el celular que estaba sobre el sofá a mitad de la sala y atiende.

 

\- Jared, será mejor que todo este reluciente o no habrá regalo de cumpleaños - Jensen suena amenazante y firme del otro lado del celular.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Jenny! Si, mira ya termine y hasta me duche, estaba a punto de llamarte. - contesta y recuerda que esta en bragas y liguero, y que tiene que cambiarse antes de decirle que vaya a su tráiler a tomar unas birras.

\- Nada, no te creo, eres un cochino, ya estoy entrando...- corta el teléfono y a Jared se le acelera el corazón cuando la puerta de entrada se abre, Jensen entra con el ceño fruncido, la mirada en el piso, muy enojado y sin mirarle; se voltea para regañarle mas severamente cuando ve a Jared en tanga con liguero y la habitación limpia.

 

\- Puedo explicar...lo...creo. - Jared se ríe nerviosamente y Jensen esta de una pieza, esta seguro de que no esta viendo lo que esta viendo, la diminuta tanga trasparente y el corto y escaso vello púbico saliendo de ella o el liguero que el compro por pedido de Genevieve, que no tuvo tiempo de comprarlo ella misma y lo había hecho como un favor a Jared, pero reconocía bien las medias, la tanga y el puto liguero que su amigo traía.

\- La, la, la...ummm… la, la, la habitación esta limpia......- suelta con dificultad, sin poder apartar la mirada, Jared pone sus manos sobre su hombría y ríe tontamente por lo ridículo de la situación, le cuenta lo que limpio y lo que dejo para después porque es de noche y la tintorería esta cerrada y la patas de Harley en el techo, olvidándose de cubrirse, porque eso de la limpieza es mas importante para Jensen, piensa, pero Jensen no esta escuchando nada de eso.

 

Ambos están a mitad de la sala y Jensen hace un esfuerzo por mirarle a la cara, pero Jared habla y habla y se ríe y muestra esoS adorables hoyuelos, su cabello sedoso y limpio le cae a un lado y no esta pensando claro porque el sonrojo de su amigo es muy atrayente también.

 

Esta a dos pasos de el, se cruza de brazos, cubriendo su cara con una mano cerrando los ojos y le pregunta lo mas tranquilo que puede.

 

\- Jared...- resopla sin perder su postura.

\- Si, ¿Qué pasa? - dice inocente, como si no estuviera medio desnudo del todo.

\- ¿Qué rayo haces con eso puesto? - respira lo mas lento que puede para calmarse, pero el corazón esta desbocado y no puede tranquilizarlo.

\- Yo bueno.... este.... termine de limpiar y bueno.... lo mire y no sabia que era... y después de un rato me lo puse... peronotenianiideadeparaqueerayrecordelodelasbragas…y con lasbragasnopodianfaltarmelasmedias....y bueno eso.... este, no tengo idea de por que me lo puse.- dice derrotado, chiquito y apresurado como niño pequeño; su inocencia, su postura porque “Jensen me regañara y mejor le suelto todo o me castiga sin regalo de cumpleaños” mas un pucherito y sus comunes puppy eyes. 

 

Jensen de verdad quiere matarlo, si todo eso no lo hubiese puesto a mil, si no le pasase por la cabeza lo caliente que se ve Jared en esas mínimas prendas, y ¡Mierda que le quedan mejor a el que a Genevieve!.

 

\- Jared...al sofá....- dice Jen, con la mano en la cara y Jared sabe que lo regañara y no le dará regalo, esta apunto de echarse a llorar y hacer un berrinche, pero acata las ordenes antes de patalear.- tu de verdad no tienes idea depara que son esas prendas – dice poniendo ambas manos en su cadera.

\- Em no... osea yo no recuerdo haberlas visto antes, solo supuse que eran de Gen...se paso por aquí sabes y no recuerdo cuando pero....- dice y se distrae mirando para otro lado intentando acordarse de cuando fue la ultima vez que vio a Gen.

\- ¡¡Dios!! ¡¡Jared eres terrible!! - le grita y va de un lado al otro intentando controlarse, notando lo duro que se puso y se detiene frente a el. - ¡Mira!, ¡Genevieve estuvo aquí dos semanas atrás! ¡¡Tarado!! Y eso que te pusiste, se lo puso ella para seducirte y creo que es esa la razón por la que no te llamo mas!- le grita desesperado.

\- Ah..., pero yo no me acuerdo de haber visto este liguero, Jen – hace un mueca.

\- ¡¡Lo se!! Por eso esta enojada, idiota, y para que sepas, eso es para eso, justamente para calentar a tu pareja para ponerla a mil y tu vas y te la ¡¡pones!! ¡¡imbécil!! - Jared lo mira triste, acojonado y el se da cuenta de que el se desespero un poco, se toma su tiempo para calmarse se quita la cazadora de Dean que era lo mas abrigado que tenia a mano esa noche y la pone en el perchero. Se da la vuelta y mas calmado le habla.

\- Ok, tenias curiosidad, te lo probaste, ya esta ...no pasa nada, pero no lo hagas de nuevo, ¿ok? Este tipo de cosas suele tener consecuencias, reacciones en otras personas, ¿ok? - le dice esta vez y se aprieta las sienes con fuerza para no pensar en meterle la polla por todos lados.

\- ¿Reacciones? - Jared se percata que otra vena de frustración le salta a Jensen de la sien, y este baja la mirada, pero su vista al bajar nota el bulto enorme que hay en los pantalones de Jen, se pregunta si le quedaran chicos o si son lo pantalones de Dean que siempre le quedan muy justos por ser de tiro bajo, y lo mira y esa cosa se mueve y Jensen gruñe y Jared abre los ojos, observando el rostro de su amigo, sin decir nada.

 

Traga mas lentamente y Jensen se cubre los ojos, intentando no matar a su amigo, Jared baja la vista de nuevo, ese enorme bulto se mueve otra vez, al notar que el también tiene reacciones... y que se escuchan porque el viejo sillón que es de cuero beige y cada vez que hace un movimiento, se escucha en todo el cuarto, Jared se mueve mas, solo por la idea de haber excitado a Jensen con esa tanga trasparente y se cubre la entrepierna al sentir como la tanga sede un poco por que su hombría muestra signos de vida, por esa ultima razón.

 

Jensen se percata del sonido, abre los ojos y ve a Jared mas avergonzado aun, el cual se hunde en el sofá cubriéndose sus partes y con lo hombros hundidos.

 

\- ¿Jared? Entiendes a lo que voy ¿No?- le dice mas sereno.

\- Emmm... si, Jen si lo entendí todo, perdona... - dice mirándolo solo un poco y ocultando esos lindos ojos detrás del ya largo flequillo.

\- Ok, ya me voy... será mejor que te quites eso y te vayas a dormir - dice casi nada convencido de su huida, pero no puede quedarse mas tiempo allí o le abrirá la boca a Jared y le meterá la polla urgentemente.

\- ¿Uh? ¿No te quedas a tomar una cerveza?, yo me cambio y...- dice pero Jensen inmediatamente lo calla.

\- No, gracias, adiós – con la cazadora en la mano se dispone a salir de allí lo mas rápido que pueda, sin parecer ofensivo para su amigo.

\- No te gusto nada esta cosa, ¿No?- soltó casi en un hilo de voz y Jensen volvió a quedarse helado.

\- ¿Cómo? – Jensen se volteo a verle.

\- Que el liguero no te gusta, no es lo tuyo, ¿No?- repite y afirma aun cubriéndose con una mano su media erección y jugando con las ligas que sostienen las medias a mitad de sus largos muslos, no esta seguro de lo que hace, pero la idea de que Jensen este excitado por ese liguero y que a èl le excite Jensen excitado por el, le gusta, no sabe bien donde lo llevara eso, pero no puede dejar de preguntárselo.

 

Jared esta con las manos tapándose y no le mira, tiene el pelo sobre su rostro, las rodillas juntas y los pies en puntita, casi parece una clara insinuación que incita a algo mas; lo sabe, lo ha visto antes, pero no puede creer que Jared se le este insinuando en serio.

 

\- No te preocupes ya me las quito, igual, no quiero que estés enojado conmigo por otra mas de mis estupideces – Jared parece dolido en su tono de voz, porque Jensen no respondió a su pregunta, de hecho no dijo nada y eso fue un claro rechazo para el, no sabe porque le duele, pero ahora solo quiere que Jensen se vaya para cambiarse esas tontas bragas, liguero y demás y meterlo al triturador y no verlos mas.

 

 

Jared esta a punto de levantarse e ir a cambiarse, cuando ve que Jensen esta justo enfrente de el y se esta desabrochándolo los pantalones; Jared mira hacia arriba y ve la oscura mirada de se amigo, su expresión es lujuriosa, hace que su respiración se corte de repente, cuando escucha como el cinturón cae y la cremallera se abre vuelve a respirar mucho mas agitado, ve como abre sus pantalones, baja solo un poco el bóxer negro y se mete la mano dentro sacando su polla toda dura y parada.

 

Es la primera vez que Jared ve un polla que no sea la suya, traga nervioso y la mira detenidamente, luego mira a Jensen y este no hace nada solo mira como el le mira fijo la polla otra vez, no esta seguro de que hacer ahora.

 

Jared respira caliente y fuerte frente al pene enorme de Jensen, esta se nota interesada y da un salto; Jared la mira como reacciona, Jen da un mini paso hacia adelante controlando hasta la ultima célula de su ser para no embestir esa boquita de labios finos y rosados porque sabe que es la primera vez que Jared ve una y solo adelanta lo suficiente para que la punta de su polla le roce los labios, abre la boca con esfuerzo sobre humano para decirle a su amigo que la bese.

 

Jared lo mira grade e inocentemente, tiene esa polla casi roja apoyada en los labios y entonces hace la presión necesaria para besarla, para probar que tan dura esta en realidad, sin apartar la mirada del los ojos verdes de Jensen, cuando por fin lo hace, ve como Jen jadea necesitado de mas y el esta mas excitado aun, el olor de su amigo es fuerte y le hace temblar el cuerpo, ya no se cubre la polla porque es -medio del todo- inútil estando tan empalmado por la situación en la que se metió solito, muy solito el.

 

Jensen le mira detenidamente y ve como Jared abre la boca muy tímidamente y le da otro beso algo mas húmedo que el anterior y no puede - mas tiene - que retirar la vista y apretar la base de su polla para no correrse, porque le gusta demasiado lo que ve, y es cuando Jared mirándolo, piensa que no le gusto y saca un poquito su lengua para darle una lamidita y probarlo.

 

La lengua húmeda no lo lame entero, a penas solo lo que es la hendidura de Jensen y este mira asombrado y jadeante a Jared, el castaño ve que eso si le gusto y lo hace de nuevo con la mirada atenta de Jen sobre el, su propia polla se le pone algo mas dura; lame de nuevo el glande usando mas lengua y Jen gime, esta desesperado por meterla en esa boca, pero no puede, sabe que tiene que dejar que Jared se acostumbre a la idea de chupársela.

 

Con su mano libre acerca su dedos al cabello de Jared y lo acaricia, esta suave y liviano, siente al revolverlo el aroma a shampoo, rozar con las yemas de los dedos el cuero cabelludo, traga dificultosamente y Jared le gusto mucho ese mimo, a pesar de que sabe que podría hacer mas por la polla de Jensen, prueba abriendo bien la boca y metiendo solo la cabeza de esa gorda polla en su boca, la succiona y pasa la lengua por ella, el sabor es fuerte como el aroma de su amigo y Jensen esta disfrutándolo, lo sabe por los gruñido y jadeos y por que tiene ambas manos en su pelo acariciándole suavemente.

 

Nota que lo peina y lo quita el pelo de la cara y se lo sujeta, tira de el sacando la esponjosa y dura polla de su boca de repente, mira a Jensen y no entiende, ¿Le habrá lastimado? ¿Habrá hecho algo que no quiere? Sus labios están hinchados y algo rojos; a Jensen le brilla la mirada, le resplandece, no parece enojado solo muy enfocado y perdido en su labios.

 

El rubio mira bien la imagen de Jared con los labios entre abiertos predispuestos y juguetones, mira su pecho que sube y baja; y el bendito liguero, que es el que mas le gusto de todos los que vio en la tienda y como la polla de Jared sale de la tanga negra solo guardando sus testículos por debajo del mismo prominente pene, Jared a penas tiene vello y es tan aniñado en sus facciones y tan varonil al mismo tiempo, con esa inocencia, sabe que esta pensando que hizo algo malo y le retara pero en realidad...

 

\- ¿Te gusta, Jared?- rosa su labios con su pulgar, acariciándolos.

\- ¿Uhmm? - Jared no sabe ya nada de nada, todo eso es confuso, pero no le desagrada y se pierde en la boca de Jensen; pero la pregunta por fin llega a su cerebro y no sabe a que se refiere realmente, si le gusta el liguero, el cuarto limpio o chuparle la polla a Jenny, piensa perdido y Jensen sabe lo que cruza por esa cabecita loca, sonríe, le da un beso en la mejilla y sobre el oído le dice:

\- Abre la boca Jared... bien grande, y no te asustes, no te voy a hacer nada malo ...- se relame y Jared asiente y abre la boca grande, pero no demasiado, con el cabello bien agarrado lo conduce de nuevo a su polla y se la mete en la boca lentamente, a ver hasta donde llega.

\- Chúpala Jared... chúpala... ¿Te gusta a lo que sabe? - le pregunta, esa faceta dominante y pervertida de Jensen le esta poniendo muy cachondo y cuando le pregunta si le gusta, lo mira y asiente con la cabeza y se la chupa tanto como puede. 

 

Jensen respira muy profundamente, controlando sus instintos de arremeter contra esa tierna garganta que nunca a chupado una polla, la sola idea le hace ponerse mas duro dentro de la boca de Jared y este lo nota, su pene excitado nuevamente, de puro gusto por complacer a Jensen con lo que hace.

 

El gusto es salado y dulce al mismo tiempo, cada vez que la lame y la chupa con mas ahincó, mas suave es su sabor y mas dulce se pone, a el gusta eso, el rubio suelta su cabello y se lo acomoda para que no le estorbe en la excelente mamada que le hace, le acaricia las mejillas y nota como se hunden para crear el vacío de la succión y esta encantado con el esmero que le pone al asunto Jared. Lo toma del pelo y lo obliga a sácasela de la boca, Jared queda en vilo; con los ojos velados de puro gusto y la boca abierta, su lengua algo afuera de su boca, Jensen se agacha y lo besa, se prueba así mismo en el; Jay cierra los ojos al sentir esos carnosos labios sobre los suyos. 

 

\- Demonios, Jay...- suspira contra su boca y le empuja hacia atrás, recostando la mitad del torso del castaño en el almohadón del sofá y la otra mitad en el respaldo, del empujón se coloca entre su piernas, abriéndolas con caricias que se deslizaban sedosas por las pantimedias caladas en sus piernas, le mira, mientras Jared temblaba de deseo, de ese corto pelo rubio en su nuca.

 

Jensen descendió por su cuello degustando la piel morena y el leve gusto a jabón del gigante debajo de el, el aire parecía no cooperar con el, pero no podía importarle menos respirar en ese momento; lamio su nuez y siguió bajando por los fuertes bíceps llegando a su tetillas, la mordisqueo y Jared se arqueo por el roce punzante y delicioso de los blancos dientes de Jensen, que siempre le parecieron curiosamente perfectos.

 

Jared miraba atento como lo distraía con esa lengua rosácea, que se paseaba por su ombligo, ahora introduciéndose en el como si quisiera abrirle por allí, eso lo estaba poniendo cada vez mas y mas cachondo, mientras que sus manos le abrían las piernas o ponía su tobillo sobre su hombros, separando mas y mas su rodillas hasta que no cedían mas.

 

Su pecho bajaba y subía agitado, desesperado porque llegara a su polla, sus dedos acariciaban la nuca de Jensen y parresia que pedía mas con cada movimiento, el rubio lo complacía; dios no podía ser que Jensen se le dieran tan bien esas cosas y se preguntaba si le hacia eso Danny, le dio celos, muchos celos, que esa mujer lo tocara y ¡Ah! Dios su amigo le lame la punta de su polla y el solo usa su pies para empujar mas adentro de esos labios tan carnosos y perfectos, Jensen no se queja, ni que le use de apoyo, ni de que se la meta tan adentro, tan jodidamente dentro que casi desaparece de su vista, hundiéndose en esa boca… Dios, que delicia.

 

Jared se retuerce de las sensaciones y Jensen estira mas su rodillas hacia fuera para que el gigante se esfuerce mas en lograr lo que quiere, le gusta como el solo se folla su boca con desesperación, cuando nota unos temblores clásicos de estar por venirse de Jared, este aprieta su dedos, aferrándose a su cabello y el rápidamente lo toma de la base y se lo saca de la boca dejándolo en veremos si te corres o no.

 

\- Jen, Jen, Jen… no no… deja suelta… yo..- se estira intentando zafarse.

\- No, Jay, hoy eres mi putita y no te correrás hasta que yo lo diga.-

\- ¿Cómo? ¿En serio? ¿Soy tu...putita? ¿Solo hoy, Jen?- dijo entrecortado con un fuerte dolor de huevos pero no podía dejar de preguntar y sentir satisfacción de ser la putita de Jensen...aunque sea solo por esa noche.

\- Si, mi puta, pero ya veremos como te comportas....si lo haces bien, puede que repitamos - se le acerca y toma las manos de Jared, llevándolas a sus propias nalgas para que se abra asi mismo y le deje espacio para seguir jugando, se inclina y mueve un poco la tanga y lame el orificio, Jared suelta un gemido por la extraña sensación de la caliente lengua de Jensen en ese lugar y piensa menos mal que me bañe, pero la lengua de Jen empuja y el se tensa incomodo, no puede evitarlo.

 

El rubio se da cuenta, y lame mas por los alrededores lo muslos, los testículos dentro de la fina prenda y Jared esta temblando otra vez, la mano de Jensen no se ha apartado de su polla, aun la sostiene y le masturba lentamente, torturándolo, el de verdad se siente como un putita con esas medias y su amigo toma las tiras negras y las estira soltándolas de repente en sus nalgas, Jared salta en su lugar y pierde su posición, pero eso le dolió.

 

 

\- Jen no...- le dijo quedito, para que no lo volviera hacer, y siga con otra cosa lo que fuese que se le ocurra al rubio.

\- ¿No, que, Jay?...- Jensen lo hace de nuevo, ganándose otro quejido de dolor por el latigazo sobre su piel.

\- ¡Hay, Jen! Eso ...duele, Jen...- su respiración se calma y sus pies en el aire se retuercen con cada latigazo, porque Jen no ha parado de hacerlo, enrojeciendo la piel, y de repente nota que le gusta mucho eso.

\- Te gusta, lo se...es fácil leerte, Jay - Jensen lame su polla y la aprieta mas, Jared se estremece, quiere soltar sus nalgas y agarrarse de Jen y no soltarlo mas.

 

Pero Jensen tiene otros planes y se levanta dejándolo así tal cual esta, empalmado, abierto y con la patitas al aire. El rubio se saca la camiseta y los pantalones, quedándose desnudo por completo, se va a la cocina muy campante como si no estuvieran ambos a mil, súper duros, súper empalmados y en medio de algo muy grueso.

 

Cuando Jared avista que vuelve de la cocina, ve que trae algo con el, Jen al verlo sonríe por que sigue estando en la posición que lo dejo.

 

\- ¿No te duele el cuello, Jared? ¿no estas incomodo?- le pregunta untando lo del frasquito en sus manos.

\- Si..- responde escueto.

\- ¿Por qué te quedas así entonces?- le pregunta con la voz áspera, profunda y a Jared de solo verle así, como dios lo trajo al mundo, le dan suficientes razones para obedecerle de por vida.

\- Por que no me has dado permiso de moverme – otra respuesta directa. Y Jen se muerde los labios, Jared se comporta como un esclavo y eso le calienta.

\- Muy bien, pero ¿Estoy tan mandón, Jay? - le dice quitando las manos de Jared de sus nalgas, ayudándolo a moverse.

\- Si... si - si Jared sigue así no va a parar hasta que se muera de un infarto por demasiado sexo.

\- ¿Te molesta?- lo abraza atrapando sus brazos en el mismo, sin dejarlo moverse, sus pollas se aplastan una a la otra entre sus cuerpos y Jared suspira.

\- No, Jen, me calienta mucho que seas mandón...- le dice acercándose un poco, frotando su nariz con la contraria.

\- ¿Harás todo lo que te diga? ¿Jay?- lo mira sin mover un musculo, mostrando en el apretado abrazo su fuerza.

\- Si... - dice tímido y luego le mira a los ojos y la mirada verde parece encendida por una hoguera de deseo, que intimida un poco al enorme tipo en sus brazos.

\- Deberíamos ir a fuera y follarte a la vista de todos, para que vean lo putita que eres... - le susurra en lo labios y lo muerde con malicia, lo besa y arrastra su lengua por su mejilla.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡¡¡No, Jen, nos verán!!!- replica y eso merecía un castigo.

\- Shh…shh... shhh… no repliques, Jay o te castigare... - le advierte.

\- ¡¡Pero Jen!!- intento zafarse pero Jen lo retenía demasiado bien.

\- Tarde Jay porque nunca escuchas lo que es solo para tu bien... - en un ágil movimiento Jay esta de rodillas en el piso, su cara esta en el mismo e intenta levantarse, pero Jensen lo agarra de los codos y se los ata con el cinturón.

\- Jen, ¿Qué haces..?.- trata de mirarle pero la posición es mas incomoda que la anterior, y Jay no puede ver nada de Jen. Ni siquiera donde esta.

\- Shh… vamos, Jay, apréndete las reglas rápido, no quiero reprenderte otra vez, ni ser mas duro contigo…- le separo la piernas y las ligas dividían de forma pornosa su tallados músculos y su trasero se veía increíble con esas puntillitas y eso lasitos rosas.

 

Mordió lo glúteos de su amigo bien fuerte sacándole un grito y dejando una marca roja y profunda, lamio la mordida acercándose mas a su entrada, aumento la cantidad de lamidas sobre su agujero llenándolo de saliva, pero Jay estaba tenso y esta se cerraba en vez de abrirse.

 

Así que le acaricio los muslos y la espalda y se unto mas de ese aceite de cocina, llenando la piel de Jay de esa resbaladiza sustancia, lo beso y lo masturbo con la manos manchadas y Jared no pudo evitar jadear y gemir, uno minutos después de tantas caricias y besos por todos lados, Jared se mecía solo de un lado a otro y con el culito inquieto por mas, Jen se abría paso lentamente por su ano.

 

El respingo sorpresivo fue una delicia, todo su cuerpo temblaba, y Jen le hablaba guarradas de lo que le gustaba su culo y su polla, le tenia babeando sobre el parque del tráiler, porque ni siquiera podía tragar de lo excitado que estaba de nuevo con semejante repertorio.

 

Jensen apoyo todo su peso sobre Jared y se acoplo a el, metiendo y sacando el dedo que - gracias al aceite - resbalaba exquisitamente en su interior; Jen le mordía la nuca y era muy incomodo ese pedazo de cuero sujetándole los codos, quería sentir como Jen se pegaba a su espalda y eso no le dejaba sentirle bien, empezaba a odiar el cinturón de su amigo.

 

Cuando Jensen metió otro dedo, Jared estaba muy relajado disfrutando todo lo que podía de eso, pero un alarido placentero salió del fondo de su garganta y todo su cuerpo se estremecía y trastabillo cayéndose de lado, Jen había tocado algo dentro y eso lo dejo sin aliento o capacidad de sostenerse mas. El rubio tomo la pierna de su amigo y se la subió al hombro, su pene quería hundirse en esos suaves pliegues vírgenes de Jay, pero por su tamaño no era suficiente solo dos dedos y ahondo el asunto, uniendo un tercero y trabajando la zona con mas ahincó y velocidad, estirando la piel y el musculo que deseaba con ansias.

 

Todo el cuero de Jay estaba traspirado y brillando en pequeñas gotitas que solo decían lo satisfactorio de la situación para el castaño, que se contorsionaba y estiraba el cuello de manera erótica para Jensen. El actor mayor levanto la vista y salió de su increíble ensimismamiento, viendo detenidamente la puerta de dos hojas de vidrio frente a el, la gente pasando, trabajando para dejar todo listo para el siguiente día de filmación en el set.

 

El corazón se le detuvo y se le acelero todo al mismo tiempo, nunca detuvo sus atenciones con Jared, pero noto tambien que la gente parecía no darse cuenta de nada a través de las dos hojas de cristal transparente; y el recuerdo de como Jared rompió esas ventanas y compro otras de doble filamento antibalas y con cobertura exterior para que nadie lo viera hacer sus cosas del otro lado.   
Lo puso a diez mil, cojerse a Jared a la vista de todo el mundo, despertó aun mas su lado salvaje, con una mano soltó el cinturón y el cuerpo de Jared se acomodo en el piso con su pierna aun sobre el hombro de Jen y este lo ayudo de nuevo a levantarse, su amigo castaño estaba tan ido y laxo que solo se mantenía en pie con su ayuda.

 

Lo apoyo contra la puerta dejando su pecho completamente pegado al cristal y la manos en la espalda sabia que cuando cayera en cuenta de donde estaba o como, se intentaría zafar, ato sus manos con el cinturón y ya listo tiro de su cadera, deslizándolo mas hacia afuera, poniendo su apretado culo a tiro, se unto con mas aceite y volvió a incursionar en el, Jared permanecía con lo ojos cerrados disfrutando como un enano de todo eso.

 

Jensen ya no aguantaba mas la espera y apoyo la punta de su polla en la jugosa y dilatada entrada e hizo presión, Jared se contrajo instintivamente, pero Jen lo relajo con algunas palabras al oído, y se introdujo lentamente resistiendo la enloquecedora precion, que ese culo virgen ejercía sobre el, acaricio su cadera por encima del portaligas y tiro de el como si fuera la crin de un caballo, apretando mas el elástico y usándolo para moverse dentro de Jay.

 

Jared jadeaba, gemía ajeno a la realidad, de verdad se lo estaba cojiendo y embestía con inmensa fuerza y su polla golpeaba su vientre en cada embestida, el sonido de la piel chocando, la humedad de los cuerpos, pegando secos sonidos de coalición en el ambiente era excitante y dolorosamente genial, le dolía un poco el culo pero no le importaba quería correrse pero con las manos atrás y atadas no podía acariciarse, pero no le importaba estaba pasándolo en grande.

 

\- Jared- exhalo Jensen.-

\- Jen… mas fuerte…. mas por favor-

\- Abre los ojos, Jay, ábrelos.-

 

Jared obedeció y se encontró de cara con el vidrio de su puerta lateral, que daba a el exterior y toda la gente paraba enfrente de el, solo a unos pocos metros, se sobresalto apretando a Jensen su interior, quien descaradamente acelero lo movimiento empujando con mas ahincó y dejando a Jared con las piernas temblequeando, el castaño se quería librar de las correas, pero no podía.

 

\- Jen….no, nos verán ahhh dios, Jen ah!! - Jensen la saco entera y se la daba con toda la fuerza metiéndola y sacándola una y otra vez, Jared estaba apunto de correrse sin tocarse. 

 

Cuando Misha aparece del otro lado del cristal, y golpea el mismo para hablar con Jared; el gigante se desespera, ve a Misha milímetros de su cara y sus mejillas hierven de vergüenza y esfuerzo por la manera en que lo penetra Jensen, tan deliciosa y sabe que esa polla será su perdición de ahora en mas, pero la inocente cara de Misha esperando respuesta y lo jadeos estrepitosos del big foot, rompen con las ataduras y logra en el ultimo minuto sostenerse del vidrio, Jensen lo sujeta mas fuerte de las caderas, pegando su pecho a su espalda, lamiéndole el sudor del cuello, y se muerde el labio; Misha solo golpea la puerta otra vez y hace un gesto de “no puede ser que no este, son como las doce de la noche y de verdad me apetece un caramelo”.

 

Misha baja las escaleritas que dan a la puerta de Jared y un golpe de su cara contra el vidrio lo hace voltearse y volver a intentar, para que el niño grande que vive allí lo atienda, Misha apoya la oreja contra el vidrio y vuelve a tocar la puerta, y Jensen - que es quien lo tiene mas cerca - le lame el oído a través del vidrio y este ni se entera. Observa a Misha por encima del hombro de Jared, ambos están mirándolo y en esa situación los pone a desnudarlo con lujuria, porque vamos no podrían estar mas cachondos todavía; Jensen toma la polla casi morada de Jared y la estruja jalando violentamente, y el chico no da mas y se corre tan fuerte que el semen pega contra el vidrio. 

 

Jensen por primera vez es sorprendido por Jared que lame su boca y lo llama para que lo bese, Jensen lo complace, de repente Jared esta cerrándose como un animal alrededor de su polla, su ceño se frunce con fuerza y da un grito abriendo mas la boca, jalando el aire que no llega y se viene dentro de Jared descargándose por completo en su interior.

 

Ambos se deslizan por la puerta y Misha escucha los sonidos de piel rodar por el vidrio, por dios que los conoce bien, es entonces cuando sonríe y se va, ni Jen, ni Jay saben porque, pero no podría importarles menos. Jay no puede moverse para nada esta exhausto y Jensen sale de el con cuidado, le besa las mejillas y lo abraza, lo levanta como puede por que el gigante es un peso muerto de los gordos, y lo lleva a la habitación, lo tiende en la cama y lo tapa con las mantas cuidadosamente, Jay mira todo, ve como se marcha al baño y trae una toalla pequeña húmeda, Jensen retira las mantas y la pasa por todo su cuerpo limpiándolo y refrescándolo.

 

Si Jen no hubiese sido tan bruto, tal vez podría asegurar que la mirada de Jay es leve y suave junto a la tierna sonrisa, son de alguien fascinado y muy enamorado, pero eso no puede ser, sacude de su cabeza esas cosas; lo cobija de nuevo y se pierde en la puerta que da al comedor.

 

Jay teme que ese marche y así es, Jen aparece otra vez por la puerta, y su amigo esta todo vestido y listo para marcharse, pero el castaño le pone un puchero y ojitos y Jen lo mira cansado.

 

\- No puedo quedarme…-

\- ¿Por qué?... Lo hice mal, ¿No te gusto?- pone morritos mas grandes y empieza a ver lagrimita queriendo salir de su ojos.

\- Por que... estamos casados, ¿Te acuerdas? Tu y Danny y yo con Gen digo no! Al revés... mira lo que me haces decir...- se lleva una mano a los ojos y se los tapa.

\- ¿Y que? … no me quiero quedar solo, hoy es mi cumpleaños, Jen... - cierra lo ojos y se hunde en las mantas.

\- Jay...- el rubio bufa y se quita la ropa quedándose solo con los bóxers – Solo porque es tu cumpleaños y nada mas.-

\- Ok, solo por hoy Jen...- Jay lo mira meterse en la cama y le sonríe, abrazándose a él inmediatamente con la poca fuerza que le queda en el cuerpo, quedándose dormido sobre su pecho.

 

FIN!!!


End file.
